


Put Your Head On My Chest

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, doctor!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “You’re such a nag.”“Yes, but I’myournag.”





	Put Your Head On My Chest

Magnus looked up with a fond grin as Alec trudged into the on-call room, his eyes half closed as he kicked the door shut with his foot and locked it behind him. He flopped down on the bed and leaned over, slumping against Magnus and letting out a long breath.

“Long day?” Magnus asked amusedly, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and running the fingers of his free hand through his hair. He already knew the answer, of course, but he figured he needed to let Alec complain for a few minutes. 

“Dr. Rey decided he was going to drag all of us into a 7 hour surgery right before we were about to go home last night, which normally I would be excited about, but now I am so sleep deprived I think I’m about to slip into a coma.”

Magnus hummed sympathetically, pressing a kiss into Alec’s hair as he casually commented, “You’re more likely to start hallucinating.”

“I know,” Alec replied grumpily, and Magnus held back a laugh. “But now I have to go have dinner with my parents and I can’t cancel because I know they’re trying to make things right and-”

“Take a nap,” Magnus suggested, interrupting what would no doubt be a long and overcomplicated monologue of all of Alec’s frustrations. “You’re exhausted and moody and you need to relax. Just lie down and rest.”

“I don’t have time,” Alec groaned, but Magnus held up a finger before he could continue. 

“You don’t have to be at the restaurant for another hour and a half,” he retorted, giving Alec a stern look as he pulled away from him and moved down the bed, kicking his shoes off and lying down on the pillows. “I will get another resident to cover your patients. Now stop coming up with excuses and get over here.”

A smile finally spread across Alec’s face, and he shook his head as he slid out of his own shoes before lying down and resting his head on Magnus’ chest, mumbling, “You’re such a nag.”

“Yes, but I’m  _your_  nag.” Alec didn’t seem inclined to argue with that, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ torso and closing his eyes as their legs tangled together. 

Magnus continued playing with his hair even after he fell asleep, smiling as the sound of his snores echoed in the tiny room. 


End file.
